Smooth criminal over the hedge version
by MJ dancer and Sonic fan
Summary: I wrote this bring inspired by a number 1 song from Michael Jackson, the king of pop. It's my first ever fan fic, so please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first ever fanfic. I've changed it a bit cause I noticed some errors**

As he came up though the hedge, with a sound of a crescendo,

He came into the forest. He left the blood stains on the ground.

She ran into a small bush. He can see she was unable.

So she ran right up a tree. She was stuck down. It was her doom.

(4 times) Heather are you okay? So Heather are you okay, Are you okay Heather?

Heather are you okay? Won't you tell us, that you're okay?

Another sound from the hedge, that he stuck you, a crescendo Heather.

He came into the forest. He left the blood stains, on the ground.

Then you ran right up a tree. You were stuck down. It was your doom.

(3 times) Heather are you okay? So heather are you okay? Are you okay Heather?

You 've been hit by, you've been hit by, a smooth criminal.

AAOW!

RJ and the gang came to the scene. It was Sunday. What a black date.

RJ bit him hard in the leg. Stella gassed him up. Then the gang tied him up.

Heather are you okay? So Heather are you okay? Are you okay Heather?

(2 times) Heather are you okay? So Heather are you okay? Are you okay Heather?

(Heather are you okay?) (Heather are you okay?)

Heather are you okay? So heather are you okay? Are you Okay Heather?

Heather are you okay? Won't you tell us, that you're okay?

Another sound from the hedge, that he stuck you, a crescendo Heather.

He came into the forest. He left the blood stains, on the ground.

Then you ran right up a tree. You were stuck down. It was your doom.

Heather are you okay? So Heather are you okay? Are you okay heather?

You've been hit by, you've been stuck by, a smooth criminal.

AAOW!

Heather are you okay? (I DON'T KNOW!) Won't you tell us that you're okay? (I DON'T KNOW!)

Another sound from the hedge, (I DON'T KNOW!) that he stuck you, a crescendo Heather.(I DON'T KNOW!)

He came into the forest. (I DON'T KNOW!) He left the blood stains, on the ground. (I DON'T KNOW WHY BABY!)

Then you ran right up a tree. (I DON'T KNOW!) You were stuck down. It was your doom Heather.

Heather are you okay? Won't you tell us, that you're okay?

(DAD GONE IT BABY!) (DAD GONE IT BABY!)

Another sound from the hedge, that he stuck you, a crescendo Heather.

(DAD GONE IT BABY!) (HOO!) (HOO!)

He came into the forest. (DAD GONE IT!) He left the blood stains, on the ground. (HOO!)

Then you ran (HOO!) right up a tree. (HOO!) You were stuck down.(DAD GONE IT!) It was your doom Heather.

AAOW!

AAOW!

AAOW!

Cherker cherker. AAOW!


	2. Movies and internet

**Rule 1: Don't take a ride from Miss Miller.**

She would often speed and lightly crash into things and accuse them of bring in the way.

"Yeah. I think I would rather go to school on the bus, even if it's dirty." Alvin commented.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Miss Miller, but she needs to have her eyes checked. But she denies it, saying that she dosen't need it." Jeanette said with a shake of her head.

We suddenly hear the noise of a 1950's ford Thunderbird. It was Miss Miller driving. Miss Miller was driving blindly towards the Miller's brick fence as Alvin and Jeanette hopped off onto the nature strip. Miss Miller slowed the car down but slowed down too late and the fount bumper lightly crashed into the brick fence.

"Now who put that brick fence here?" Miss Miller asked no one particular.

Miss Miller looked to Alvin.

"Was it you Alvin?" Miss Miller asked Alvin.

"No Miss Miller." Alvin answered Miss Miller truthfully.

"humph. Yeah right." Miss Miller said, not believing Alvin.

**Rule 2: Don't miss the bus.**

The bus driver waits for only three minutes. And if three minutes have passed, you miss out.

Simon looked out his window to the Seville's residence as he counts down three minutes.

"Three... two... one and Alvin missis the bus again. And that's a shame because the bus driver had the bus cleaned yesterday." Simon said to himself.

The bus driver reaches the door lever and pulls it to close the bus door. Has the bus driver gets the school bus back into driving position, the door to the Seville's residence opens and out came Alvin carrying a back pack with his right paw and putting his sweat shirt on. Alvin ran onto the street and chased the school bus until he ran out of breath. Alvin stopped in the middle of the street and took three deep huffs to catch his breath as the school bus went away.

"If may bike is working, I wouldn't have to bother Dave for a ride or go with Miss Miller." Alvin said to himself.

Alvin looked to the viewers/readers to his left.

"Well, check out rules three and four." Alvin said to the viewers/readers.

**Rule 3: make sure the bicycles are well maintained.**

They for if you miss the bus.

In the Seville's garage, Alvin's pumping the fount tire of his bicycle. Once he got the tire pumped, he quickly twisted off the pump, grabbed the cap from the floor and twisted it back on the bicycle tire. Alvin then grabbed hold of the pump, got up and went to the back tire to check to see if it needs pumping. Alvin squeezed it with the fingers of his right paw to check it. The back bicycle tire didn't change shape from the squeezing. Alvin smiled, let's go of the back bicycle tire, goes to the side of the garage, puts the pump down and walks to the garage controls.

"ALVIN, DINNER'S READY!" Dave called out from the kitchen.

Alvin looked to the door.

"I'LL BE RIGHT OVER DAVE! I'M JUST GONNA TEST MY BIKER OUT!" Alvin called back.

"OKAY ALVIN!" Dave called out again.

Alvin went to the garage controls by the garage door and pushed up. As the garage door opens, Alvin walked back to his bicycle The n he wheeled it out to go est it in the fount yard.

**Rule 4: Dave must be able to give the chipmunks or the chipettes a lift.**

It's not fair for Miss Miller to do it all the time. And they don't want to take a lift from her anyway.

Dave's just reversing his car to the road when he saw the chipettes ran out of the Miller's residence. He stopped his car on the Seville's driveway.

"HEY GIRLS!" Dave called out to the chipettes.

But they didn't respond because they were chasing the departing school bus. The chipettes were yelling for the bus driver to stop the school bus as they were chasing it, but the school bus was going faster. The chipettes ran out of breathe and stopped on the road.

"Oh great, missed it again." Brittany whined.

"Nice one Brittany." Eleanor complained to Brittany, blaming her for how they missed the school bus.

While Brittany and Eleanor are arguing, Jeanette spotted Dave's car with Dave in the driver's seat at the Seville's residence.

"Brittany, Eleanor, it's Dave." Jeanette said, pointing to the car with her right paw.

Brittany and Eleanor stopped arguing from hearing Jeanette, looked where she's pointing and saw Dave's car. The chipettes smiled and went to the left side of the car where Dave is sitting.

"Hi Dave." The chipettes greeted Dave.

"Hey girls. I called out for earlier, why didn't you respond" Dave greeted back with a question.

"We were trying to get the bus to school." Jeanette explained to Dave.

"It's okay, I got some time left before a got to be at work, so I'll drive you there." Dave offed.

The chipettes thanked Dave and went to the rear side door to go sit in the back seats.

_"I think I like Dave's driving better. So much safer." _Brittany thought.

**Rule 5: Don't test your bicycles in the garage.**

A garage is no place for bicycle testing.

Alvin was testing the brakes of his bicycle. When he was just about to reach the brakes to test them, the bicycles fount tire rolled over a nail and the nail punched a hole though it. Alvin stopped the bicycle saw the fount tire getting flat.

"OH GREAT! I GONNA HAVE TO GO GET DAVE OR SIMON TO HELP ME FIX THIS!" Alvin shouted in anger.

Alvin puts the bicycle to the side of of the garage, puts it on a stand and goes to the to door to the house. Meanwhile in the Miller's garage, Brittany's riding around in the garage, on her own bicycle just to test it out. Brittany hit the brakes but she was going too fast. The bicycle's back wheel went up in the air, Brittany went off her bicycle, flew towards the garage door and her head hit it hard As her bicycle fell onto the garage floor on it's side. Luckily, she's wearing a helmet. Brittany fell onto the garage floor.

"Oh... My dress." Brittany whined as she got herself up and dusted herself off.

Brittany looked at the garage door and saw a dent on it.

"Oh no, if Miss Miller sees this, she'll kill me." Brittany said to herself in shock.

"Or maybe she won't notice. It's just a small dent." Brittany guessed.

**Rule 6: Always wear a helmet when on a bicycle.**

It's the law.

The chipmunks are out on their bicycles when they went pass a police car. The police block get the police car on the road, putting the police car into a slow driving position and turns on the sirens. The police bloke grabs the microphone and brings it to his mouth.

"You three on your bicycles, pull over to the side of the road imminently." The police bloke said in the microphone to the chipmunks.

The chipmunks slowed down their bicycles and stopped their bicycles on the side of the road as the police car stops behind them. The police bloke opens the driver side door, gets out of the police car, shuts the door and walks up to the chipmunks. The police bloke went to Alvin.

"Do you know why I know why I pulled you over?" The police bloke asked Alvin.

Alvin shook his head to answer no.

"Because you're not wearing a helmet." The police bloke told Alvin.

The police bloke puts his left hand into the left fount pocket of his jeans and pulls out a note pad with a pen, writes a ticket on the note pad, tears the ticket off the note pad and hands it over to Alvin who takes it.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time Alvin, but don't let me catch you on a bicycle without a helmet again." The police bloke said to Alvin.

Alvin nodded a yes to the police bloke. The police bloke walked back to the police car.

"I told you to have a helmet on Alvin. "Simon said to Alvin.

Alvin turned his head left to the opposite direction to Simon.

"Whatever. Let's just go home so I can get my helmet." Alvin said.

The chipmunks turned to the other side of the road and started their way back.

**Rule 7: Whenever Alvin goes by bicycle, go with him.**

Who knows what he'll be up to.

The chipmunks were travelling along on their bicycles in the city when a staking park caught Alvin's eye. Alvin stopped to check out the skaters as Simon and Theodore rode along. Simon and Theodore then noticed that Alvin's not with them and stopped in their tracks. They looked behind them and saw that Alvin got distracted. Simon and Theodore wheeled their bicycles back to where Alvin is.

"Alvin, what are you doing with your bike not moving on the bike lane?" Simon asked Alvin.

Simon looked towards what Alvin's looking at and found that it's skaters doing some tricks in a skater park. Simon looked to Alvin on his right.

"Alvin, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" Simon asked Alvin.

Alvin turned his head left to Simon.

"Simon, we need something to spice up our fame. Skating tricks Is just what what we needed." Alvin told Simon.

"But Alvin, me and Simon don't know how to skate." Theodore told Alvin.

Alvin turned his head right to Theodore.

"Don't worry, we'll hire some one to teach you and Simon how to skate. Then we can get going on the tricks." Alvin said to Theodore.

"We're not doing staking tricks and that's final Alvin." Simon told Alvin angrily.

Alvin turned his head left back to Simon.

"Fine." Alvin said annoyed.

**Rule 8: Always stay seated in the RV when traveling.**

To walk in a moving RV is risky.

The Seville's and the chipettes were going on holiday in the Seville's RV. Dave stopped at the red light and Alvin got thirsty. Alvin unbuckled his seatbelt and got off his seat. Simon noticed that Alvin's not seating down.

"No Alvin, sit down please." Simon told Alvin.

"But I'm thirsty." Alvin argued to Simon.

As Alvin started to the kitchen to get a drink of water, the traffic light turns green and Dave presses on the accelerator to get the RV moving again, causing Alvin to fall on the floor and hurt his knee.

"OWWW!" Alvin screamed in pain.

Dave turned his head right to the screaming and saw Alvin holding his knee.

"OH MY GOSH ALVIN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Dave shouted in shock.

**Rule 9: Don't leave the chipmunks and chipettes in cars.**

It's not wise to leave children in cars. They can get too hot on a hot day or they could be up to something.

Dave and Miss Miller were walking to their cars in the car park with their when Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor came running up to them.

"Hey guys." Dave greeted Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor.

"What are you four doing out of the cars?" Miss Miller asked them.

"They're at it again." Simon told Dave and Miss Miller.

"At what dear?" Miss Miller asked Simon.

"You see. Eleanor told Miss Miller.

Simon and Theodore grabbed the fount of Dave's trolly as Jeanette and Eleanor grabbed Miss Miller's and pulled them to the cars with Dave and Miss Miller walking along holding the trollies. When they got to the cars, Alvin's in the driver's seat of Dave's car and Brittany's in the driver's seat of Miss Miller's car. They're competing to see who can rev up a car's engine the loudest. Dave and Miss Miller both got mad, but Dave's the one Doing the screaming.

"ALLLLLVVVVVIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!" Dave screamed out.

**Rule 10: Don't turn on the car radio without Dave's permission. **

Well, it's his car.

The Seville's were driving home from the studio.

"Dave, could I turn on the radio?" Alvin asked Dave.

"I just want to see if they're playing our song." Alvin told Dave.

Dave thought about it for a moment.

"I don't see why not." Dave said to Alvin.

"Thanks Dave." Alvin said to Dave.

Alvin turned on the car radio and they song called acceptance was playing. The Secille's were bobbing their heads to the beat.

"I think we made a hit. Alvin said.

"Yep." Dave said in agreement.


End file.
